bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Quincy Bow
All Quincies have the ability to create a unique spirit bow, and subsequently generate spirit arrows for the bow, using a Quincy cross or pentacle. The bow and arrows are both made up completely of spirit energy and sometimes pressure from the users surroundings, and last as long as the wielder's stamina and spirit energy reserves allow. The weapon was first shown being used by Uryū Ishida. Bow Requirements *'Above-Average Spiritual Power':A Quincy must have sufficient spirit energy to create a bow, and will not be able to unless their power increases. Uryū Ishida, his father and grandfather are either geniuses or masters in the abilities of the Quincy, so they would not normally have this problem. The Quincy Bangle was created specifically for this purpose, though it does not fully overcome the Quincy's the lack of power.Bleach Episode 89 *'Quincy Cross (滅却十字, mekkyaku jūji)': The bow's focal point is the Quincy cross (滅却十字, mekkyaku jūji)9 — Standard equipment for any Quincy, the Quincy Cross acts as the focus for a Quincy bow. The cross need not necessarily be in a cross shape, as Ryūken's cross is a pentacle. Appearance Every bow has an appearance unique to it's owner, but seemingly only once they've developed more power. Standard Quincy archers from the past were seen using bows almost identical to Uryū's first bow, as well as his grandfather's. Uryū starts out using his blue energy bow, Lone Sparrow, but as the story progresses gains a new spider-web looking bow, Lone Sparrow on a Silver Cliff. This was caused by his increase in power, not the change in his Quincy cross, as the bow Uryū had using the Quincy Bangle was still similar to his previous while wearing the Sanrei Glove. Ryūken Ishida's bow takes a more physical and metallic appearance, somewhat similar to his son's second bow. Ryūken's father, Sōken Ishida, had a blue spirit bow, similar to Lone Sparrow. So far the youngest Quincy, Uryū Ishida, has had three different bows, but it can be assumed they were only different in appearance since each bow shared the same name; Each bow is a manifestation of the Quincy's power. Spirit Arrows }}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color:#F0F8FF; color:#000;" Alternate Name(s) Quincy Final Style Letz Stile - }} } | style="background-color:#F0F8FF; color:#000;" First seen Chapter 124, Episode 44 - }} } | style="background-color:#F0F8FF; color:#000;" Invented by The Quincy - }} } | style="background-color:#F0F8FF; color:#000;" Used by Uryū Ishida - }} - colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#F0F8FF; color:#000;" | Technical Information - } | style="background-color:#F0F8FF; color:#000;" Purpose Last Resort/Power Increase - }} } | style="background-color:#F0F8FF; color:#000;" Type Reiryoku, Reiatsu & Reishi-based - }} } | style="background-color:#F0F8FF; color:#000;" Class Above Bankai-Level Transformation - }} } | style="background-color:#F0F8FF; color:#000;" Range Long Range/Close Range - }} } | style="background-color:#F0F8FF; color:#000;" Color - }} } | style="background-color:#F0F8FF; color:#000;" Requirements The Quincy must must remove his/her Sanrei Glove, after he/she completes the necessary endurance training. - }} } | style="background-color:#F0F8FF; color:#000;" Similar techniques Bankai Resurrección - }} | style="font-size:80%" colspan="2" align="center"|Technique Infobox Template — Powers, Abilities & Combat |} Known Quincy Archers *Uryū Ishida *Ryūken Ishida *Sōken Ishida (deceased) References Category:Quincy Category:Weapons Category:Techniques